1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive (HDD), and more particularly to an actuator and cover fixing device in the HDD, which concurrently assembles the actuator and the cover on a body base of the HDD by a single pivot screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixing devices have been used in past for fixing a cover and a base in HDD and pivotally fixing an actuator assembly on the base. Typically, fixing devices fix the cover and the base by screws or fixedly mount the actuator assembly on the base by screws. With these conventional fixing devices, assembling processes are very complicated and fixing devices are not suitable for precision and dust free purposes. I have therefore found that it is impossible to correct or otherwise improve the conventional process in order to get a more convenient and precise fixing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,887 for A Compact Disk Drive Head Disk Assembly With Conformable Tape Seal issued to Edwards et al., discloses an assembly having a cover and a base. The cover is mounted to the base through screws engaging matching thread openings in the base. One of the screws is connected to a engaging matching threaded opening of a post of the base. The actuator assembly is mounted on the base through the post matching cylindrical opening in the actuator. The post has an inner post rigidly mounted to the base and an outer sleeve freely rotatably coupled to inner post through a ball bearing and race assembly. I have noticed that this assembly has several defects that the actuator and post can not be assembled precisely and perfectly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,341 for a Magnetic Disk Drive Sealing Structure Having A Soft Elastic Member Bonded to A Core Member issued to Shikano, discloses a magnetic disk drive sealing structure with an actuator assembly rotatably mounted on a pivot shaft and a cover firmly secured to the base housing by screws. This reference uses a pivot shaft and two screws to secure both the cover and the base; therefore, this structure is very inconvenient and more complicated to assemble.